i see the light
by 404bete
Summary: A small sing along in a grocery store quickly led into an awkward yet unique encounter between two strangers, and Lucy blamed Wendy for it. Nalu AU


**i see the light**

 _A small sing along in a grocery store quickly led into an awkward yet unique encounter between two strangers, and Lucy blamed Wendy for it._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters or the song I used in this story.

* * *

Lucy hummed to herself as she inspected the pack of tomatoes clutched in her right hand. Averting her eyes to the pile of even more packed tomatoes before her, she shrugged and gently shoved it inside her shopping basket that hung around her left forearm.

Just as she was about to grab a pack of carrots, a light tug on the hem of the pink blouse she was wearing distracted her attention. The blonde turned her head to see her adopted cousin, Wendy, staring straight at her with pleading eyes.

"Lucy? Are we done?" she asked.

Lucy patted the younger girl's blue hair softly with her free hand. "We're almost done, Wendy. Wait a minute and when we get home we'll watch the Cinderella movie, okay?"

Ever since she bought a cartoon movie off a small movie store owned by a friend of hers just before they went shopping, Wendy hadn't stopped bugging her impatiently begging to get this shopping over with. She had to sigh and restrain herself from obliging to her cousin's ultimate 'puppy eyes'.

The bluenette frowned upon Lucy's words, but nodded anyway.

As Lucy went back to her shopping, Wendy couldn't help but get restless with every second that ticked by. She couldn't wait for them to just get home and watch the damn movie. She began with watching the inanimate fruits and vegetables, but it didn't still her boredom. Then she went on and tried juggling three poor oranges. Keyword, _tried_. After failing several times in a row, she slammed said oranges out of frustration that the juices nearly sprouted out if it wasn't for its thick skin.

" _All those days watching from the windows_ ," she sang softly as she followed the older girl towards the frozen food section, lightly skipping her steps.

And just like that, a brilliant idea popped into her mind.

She hurried her footsteps to catch up with Lucy, then she poked her head up to the blonde and sang to her face, a mischievous smile made its way up to her face. " _All those years outside looking in_."

"Wendy," Lucy groaned, "seriously?"

Wendy's smile stretched further. " _All that time never even knowing_...?"

Lucy rubbed her forehead with her free hand, avoiding the bluenette's stare.

"Pleease?" Wendy pouted, her eyes full of hope.

"... _just how blind I've been_."

Wendy inwardly cheered, then continued her little concert.

" _Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_. _Now I'm here, suddenly I see._ " Wendy shifted her gaze to Lucy.

Lucy inhaled a long breath before sighing. " _Standing here it's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be._ "

Wendy squealed upon hearing her older cousin hitting the right high note. She raised her voice when she began singing the next line whilst skipping alongside Lucy. " _And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted_."

Lucy couldn't help but smile at her antics and decided to continue the song for her. " _And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new_."

The next line was where their voices merge into one, oblivious to the questioning looks of the other people around them was sending the two. " _And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different, now that I see you_."

Both of them turned their heads to face each other when the piece came to an end, then laughed it off afterwards. One of them was about to comment how amazing it was, until a new voice resumed the singing. A masculine one, at that.

" _All those days chasing down a daydream, all those years living in a blur_."

They spun their heads towards the source of the mysterious voice, and found a boy around Lucy's age grinning at them. The most notable feature he has other than the surprisingly sweet yet deep voice was his pink hair.

" _All that time never truly seeing things, the way they were_."

Lucy couldn't stop herself from checking this new boy out. She didn't know what had drawn her into him. It may be the pleasing touch his voice had, or the way his pink hair was sticking out in seemingly random directions, or the way his onyx eyes looked like a never-ending dark abyss. Not to mention his fitting plain grey shirt was defining his muscles in the right places. She could clearly see his abdominal muscles forming a... was that a fucking eight pack she saw? Definitely an eight pack. The girl had to admit, despite his pink hair – though Lucy was surprised when she noticed that he actually pulled it off – he was extremely charming.

" _Now she's here shining in the starlight, now she's here suddenly I know_."

He started walking towards the pair of cousins, stopping before the older one.

 _Shit shit shit shit shit shit. What do I do, what do I do_ -

" _If she's here it's crystal clear_ ,"

She swore she nearly blacked out when he flashed another of his charming grin. It's a miracle that she still managed to stand straight, albeit her gaping mouth and admiring stare.

" _I'm where I'm meant to go_."

When his grin turned into a smirk, that's when finally Lucy snapped back to reality.

"Save the drooling for later, we gotta finish the song first."

Lucy's cheeks immediately heated up out of embarrassment that she was really close from messing up the next line. She had to thank Wendy for persuading her into watching those Disney movies.

" _And at last I see the light_."

Lucy waited for the boy to finish his part. " _And it's like the fog has lifted_."

" _And at last I see the light_." They both sang, smiles adorning their faces.

After unconsciously dropping the basket she was holding, Lucy placed a hand on her chest and stretched the other towards the boy, digging deep into the song. " _And it's like the sky is new_."

Wendy nearly gasped as soon as she saw them sing their hearts out. It's like the two adults were acting out of a real Disney scene, to which Wendy realized, they weren't acting at all. The chemistry between them was real.

" _And it's warm and real and bright_ ," the pinkette placed his hand on the hand which Lucy had offered and the other rested on the small of her back, " _and the world has somehow shifted_."

The bluenette watching from the sidelines adored how the couple was lost in their own world, ignoring other people around them shooting them with annoyed glances. When they began dancing, Wendy began jumping and squealing like a frantic fangirl.

" _All at once everything is different, now that I see you_."

They pulled apart while their hands stayed linked, then they drew back close to each other. Lucy felt like she was high on ecstasy, but it may be his addicting dark eyes that seemed to work in a similar way.

" _Now that I see you_."

They smiled at each other as the song ended, until Lucy noticed how awkwardly close their faces were. She scrambled to get out of his arms and hastily picked up her long-forgotten shopping basket. Her head turned up to see the by grinning down at her, already picking up his own basket.

"My name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

Before Lucy could say anything, Wendy beat her to it. "Hi, Natsu! I'm Wendy, and this is Lucy. I absolutely love you and Lucy's voice together!"

"Thank you, Wendy," Natsu patted the younger cousin's head, then turned back to the blonde.

"You have a beautiful voice," he said.

Lucy's cheeks warmed up. "Thanks. You have a nice voice, too."

"You go to Fairy Academy, too, right? I think I've seen you hanging out with Erza several times, but we've never actually met before."

Lucy's ears perked up at the mention of her redhead sister-like best friend. "You know Erza?"

"Yeah, I do," a memory of an angry Erza popped into Natsu's mind and he cringed. "Scary girl, she is."

"As long as you don't get on her bad side, she's a very kind girl. Although I agree she can get a bit... violent at times," Lucy laughed.

Wendy smirked slyly at the exchange of words. She poked Lucy's arm and the blonde nearly jumped. "Hey Lucy, don't we have some shopping to be done?"

And then the painful realization hit Lucy. She really wanted to talk more to this eccentric-looking stranger though...

"Darn, I forgot! I guess I'll... see you around?"

"Yeah," Natsu waved at her one last time and she walked off.

One second passed, then another. It was silent until Natsu realized something. "Shit! I forgot to ask for her number!"

Wendy giggled as she watched the older boy slapping his hand against his forehead, and this brought his attention to her.

"Uh, are you sure it's okay for you to not help her?" Natsu asked.

Wendy shrugged, hooking her hands behind her back. "It's not a problem, I'm not much of a help anyway. Besides, you mentioned that you want her number?"

Natsu returned her smirk at the offer. "You bet."

* * *

That night, Lucy screamed in horror when she checked her phone and saw a particular new message.

 _From: Unknown Number  
To: me_

 _Hey Lucy, it's Natsu. Wendy gave me your number. ;)_

" **WENDY**!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay I know the ending's rushed and I'm really really really sorry lol this is so crappy I cringed when I re-read the whole story. But I just can't help it bc Tangled is life. Thank you so much if you take your precious time reading this shit though, and I'd appreciate it a lot if you leave a constructive review, too.


End file.
